wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Karir, Earthen Lord, Defender of Dun Argol.
page. Made before the lore reset. Nothing here is really applicable except some of the progression and personality. Karir, Earthen lord, Defender of Dun Argol is an ancient Earthen. He was created back after the Curse of the Flesh's prominence, immune to it's effects. He was grafted to defend and help shape the world; he was born in Ulduar. For years, he worked to defend the land. He moved from place to place, soon earning the Title of Earthen Lord. He set out to do greater things; and so he did.. History: You already read Karir's basic history, so let us begin the rest. When the Iron rune dwarves threw the Earthen from their ancestral home, Karir was the first to call into action. He fought with his kin; defending all he could. He formulated great strategies. One such occurence was when a group of Iron runes attacked a cliff-side area. He smashed his hammer into the rock and whacked most of the area into the mountain. The building was sealed, rocks falling to kill the Iron runes. Hundreds were killed in said landslide. Karir was a stout defender. He was mighty and usually took great interest in things. He soon set out for the Grizzly Hills, near the Iron rune capital; Thor Modan. He headed for a large cliff-side fortress; Dun Argol. There, he massacred the Iron rune resistance with the help of a Kingdom. The Kingdom of Raka. He and their leader, Henrik, were good friends. Karir promised protection and good fortune if Raka were to comply with his wishes. Karir used exceedingly amazing craftmanship to forge Raka a castle on the water. It was held up by natural stone stilts and built of recycled wood. Karir and the Kingdom of Raka were on good terms. Karir was proclaimed Defender of Dun Argol. One hazy day, he was visited by a devout traveller. The man was large and muscular; his beard long, yet his face wrinkled. He spoke of many tales and things of interest, to which Karir listened intently. This dwarf's name was Glalin Thunderforge. At the behest of Glalin, Karir forged for him a large suit of metallic armor imbued with the blessing of the Earthen. Glalin wore it proudly and Karir was happy - if he can be, for he was a stone. Soon after that, Karir and The Kingdom of Raka besieged Thor Modan - no one survived. Karir and the Kingdom proclaimed victory, before Karir mysteriously disappeared. He, actually, went towards the Borean, in search of this Scourge. Karir may find allies yet in this barren land.. Personality and appearance: Karir, himself, has virtually no sentient personality. He can speak, he can strategise, he can do things; yet he does not feel emotion like others. He has a lawful good setting, due to his Titan masters and to defend the world from bad. He has recently grown used to speaking with a dwarven accent, but he can speak perfectly fine common if he may wish too. Most people think him a mere walking stone; yet he is much more complex. He never backs down and can take as much damage as a tank. He has felled hundreds of giants, hundreds to thousands of iron rune dwarves and has survived many battles. He, himself, is a war veteran, yet cannot accumlate experience for he has no recollection of emotions and therefore cannot get better for he is already the best at what he is. Karir is stone; yes. Stone. He is not much else, just stone. His whole body is stone. His chest is stone, his muscles stone, his face stone, his beard stone, his hands stone, his fingers stone. Even his trousers are stone! However, a blue hue eminates from inside his body; his lifeforce. It keeps him going and adds that effect when people first see him. He mostly uses two earthen-forged maces, smashing all who stand in the way. They have runes on them, perfectly placed and the pieces of mace hover around eachother with an eerie blue mist foaming from the hilt. Category:Characters